


Forever

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Drabble, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Arrow final scene rewrite to olivarry
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> I literally just finished watching the final episode of Arrow, this is a little (really little xD) tribute that my broken heart and I have for the last scene, I hope you enjoy it

The blue light from a breach shone in front of him, it was time

-There's no way back from where you're going. Are you sure?

-Yes, I've waited a long time to see him.

Barry followed the monitor, entered the breach, when it closed he saw around him, it was the division of applied sciences of Queen consolidated, he walked a little, then he realized that he was wearing the same clothes as so many years ago in that rainy trip to Starling, everything looked exactly the same, machines, the stolen centrifuge, only something was missing

-Hey

Oliver was standing in front of him

-Ollie- Barry ran to hug and kiss him

-I'm glad you finally made it

-Here we are again- said the brown haired remember the moment in the speed force during the crisis.

-I wanted us to find each other in the place where we met

-I didn't think there was a consolidated Queen in the afterlife or the Twilight Zone

-Not only that--Oliver smiled

-Not only that, huh. What else?

-I'll tell you, we have all the time in the world

It took them a while and they went through a lot, but they were finally together, forever.

The End


End file.
